callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of the Dead/Radios
There are radios spread across Call of the Dead. Each radio plays an audio diary recorded by Edward Richtofen during 1945. He states his problems with Dr. Maxis mass-producing the DG-2 and with Samantha, as well as his experiments on Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, and an unknown Mexican. Note: They must be activated in sequential order. While there are nine radios scattered across the map, only five play audio diaries; the rest are used in the Original Characters Trapped easter egg. Radio 1 The first radio is located under a garage door in the house where Stamin-Up is found, to the right of the machine. Edward Richtofen: "Log Entry: 1471 Date: September 2nd, 1945 Dear diary, Another day, another failure. This time subject N3WB just slightly improved. The Russian subject still smells like urine. Even after﻿ he was given a bath and deloused twice. I think I might have killed the specimen from Mexico. His spleen is on the floor and he's not moving anymore. I can verify with certainty that the barrier is not located in the spleen. Dr. Maxis must continue no matter the cost. I wonder what he might think of the experiments on the little girl. (Edward laughs then a monkey screech is heard.) Nein (No in German)! Drop that! That's my spleen! Mine!" This radio refers to Richtofen's experiments on the other three main characters. Subject N3WB (which means "newbie" in ) is Takeo. The Russian subject is obviously Nikolai. The Mexican subject is Pablo Marinus. The little girl Richtofen refers to is Samantha, meaning Richtofen experimented on her behind Maxis' back. Radio 2 The second radio can be found on the top of the Lighthouse, to the right of the Mystery Box spawn. Edward Richtofen: "Log Entry: 1472 Date: September 10th, 1945. Dear diary, Today was﻿ a good day. The swelling has subsided, the ice helps. They made leberwurst for lunch. It was (static). I still have not had any luck reprogramming any of the live specimens. Dr. Maxis says the key to unlocking the human mind will be more easily discovered on someone who isn't dead yet. I am not convinced. The army is stored until I can fix this, this trust barrier. Oh, apparently someone in security found a spy today, they are delivering him from (static), to replace the one that I broke." The army Richtofen refers to is the zombie army, which has apparently been created without Group 935 perfecting their mind control. The spy found is Dempsey who was captured in Verrückt, while the person Richtofen "broke" is Pablo. Radio 3 The third radio is found in the ship, in the area under the MP40, in a small pond of water (next to a staircase). Edward Richtofen: "Log Entry: 1473 Date: September 17th, 1945. Dear diary, Today-'' '''Tank Dempsey:' "Get your hands off me you damn dirty Nazi!" Edward Richtofen: "Uh-oh! This doesn't look good..." Tank Dempsey: "Yeah, that's right, You want some of this? I'm taking you home in bags, freak!" Sounds of Dempsey being beaten are heard. Edward Richtofen: "Nein ('No' in German)! I don't think so, American!" Tank Dempsey: "Okay, ow!" Edward Richtofen: "I suppose this must be the replacement then. Time to get to work!" Tank Dempsey: "I can still hear you!" Edward Richtofen: "Hit him again with the stick!" The beating continues. This radio depicts Richtofen and Dempsey's first meeting and how Richtofen used physical torture to break his test subjects. Dempsey's first line is a reference to " ". Radio 4 The fourth radio is located to the right of the Double Tap Root Beer machine, at the front end of the ship. Edward Richtofen: "Log Entry: 1474. Date: September 20th, 1945. Dear Diary, ''"''It would seem that the OSS realized that we have captured one of their spies. They tried to send a rescue team to Verrückt that was aw- (static) -the first batch of test subjects. I suspect that there are others more in the organization. Dr. Harvey Yena and Dr. Peter McCain to be precise. Dr Maxis (static) doesn't any Americans in Group 935, no matter how much genius they have. Stupid Americans with their apple pies and baseball and children, but I digress. The new American test subject is interesting and muscle-y. His intellect seems low, but his will is strong. Like the others, he doesn't seem to know who he is anymore. Unlike the others, he keeps breaking the restraints and yelling at me. Test subject N3WB is still staring at the floor, muttering what sounds like some kind of proverb over and over again. I think his mind may have been destroyed by the process. Oh well, the Russian subject recently begun responding to stimuli, but only after injecting him with a new serum made primarily from vodka. Perhaps this is a breakthrough in the-" This radio reveals Peter's full name to be Dr. Peter McCain. Dr. Harvey Yena might have been the one to leave the radio message at Shi No Numa. The radio also describes the origins of the characters' attitudes: Tank is always angry and attacks everybody, Takeo remains quiet and recites Japanese proverbs, and Nikolai needs vodka to function. As well as how the events of Verrückt took place. Radio 5 The fifth radio is located past the tunnel where Speed Cola and the Sickle are found, on a rock. Edward Richtofen: "Log Entry: 1475 Date: October 1st, 1945 Dear diary, (static) As for the control group tests, they have been put on hold. Recently I discovered that Doctor Maxis has not been mass producing the DG-2 as he swore he would. If he won't move those plans forward, then I won't continue following his dream of an undead army! He doesn't deserve his perch of power! He doesn't know what to do with it, but I know just what to do with him... and I'll take care of that little brat when I get the chance too..." This radio shows Richtofen's descent into madness and his developing hatred of Maxis and Samantha. As Maxis had become distracted by Sophia, his work lagged and he didn't mass-produce the Wunderwaffe DG-2 as promised. Richtofen believed this meant Maxis was no longer able to lead Group 935 and had to be replaced. It also shows that Richtofen didn't believe in the zombies project like Maxis, explaining his supersoldier experiments. This is one of the reasons why Richtofen locked Maxis and Samantha in the room with a Hellhound. Category:Easter eggs